bro_team_pillfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro Team Pill Wiki
Welcome to the Bro Team Pill Wiki The transcription and description of the collected works of the Bro Team. Efforts will be made to provide as accurate an account for each video as possible. The goal is to have as complete a transcript of each episode as possible, with much attention paid to details and nuance. Episode Types Starting on October 3rd, 2011, the offical Bro Team Pill Youtube channel (http://www.youtube.com/user/BroTeamPill/) posted its first video reviews. Those videos are in what we refer to as "typical Bro Team" style or simply the "typical" style. Special episodes types include the "Sagacious Interrogatives" series, where the Bro Team answers user submitted questions in the typical Bro Team style. Many questions are related to video games, but very often the questions selected do not pertain to anything meaningful. The answers are often nonsensical, wrong, contradictory, and/or insulting to the users. "Fate of " videos are montages or compilations of unscripted footage of the Bro Team and friends (The Bro Team has no friends) playing and lambasting a multiplayer game, often a low-quality Free-to-Play online RPG. "Bro Stream" videos are either long recordings of a live streaming session with the Bro Team, or in the case of "Bro Stream: Rogue Warrior" (the first video of it's kind) a montage of the most interesting and funny portions throughout a much longer live stream. The "Splendid Nightmare 1991" series is an experimental type of video wherein the Bro Team cuts together brief traditional format reviews into a montage of several games, the monologue often attempts to blend from one game to the next seamlessly. A few other special episodes such as the PAX 2012 series and the "Bro Team: Cake" and "Bro Team: Shirt Sale" and "puzzle time with Bro" videos do not really follow any special diviation from the typical style. They are a parody of promotional videos made by people who sell out. Episode Lists List of Bro Team Pill Episodes List of Bro Team Pill's Machinima Episodes List of Faggos NOTE: Don't randomly add yourself into this list if you have little to no merit. It's quite embarrassing to look at. The Bro-''' The Prophet Muhummad. His real name is Sean. King Burgers- Creator of the original wikia page. Editor of the Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 video 'Orayn-' Probably the most normal person here. BINDL- 'Sexbad-' God. 'CJYOUBUSTA- '''Gifts games to circumsoldier and is generally the best guy '''Metronome49-' SERIOUSLY? YOU DON'T HAVE ONE EITHER?! FUCKING CHRIST, THIS WIKIA IS IN SHAMBLES. He has a gravelly voice. 'IndividualThought-' He can do the Skeletor voice. 'Circumsoldier-' RUSSIAN CHRISTIAN 'Kalimando-' Literally actually Christopher Walken 'CreamyKitty-' ... Fuck, I know this one... she has some sort of accent... Brazillian? '''ToxicZombie- Some chick who's drowning in autism. RTMelissa- IS TOTALY A BEEATCH Kalimando- 'Makes impressions of Chistopher Walken and is generally a faggot 'SaucyNacho- Filthy Fucking Casual...Can draw well. Not sure why anyone bothered to make an article on her. SteeScribbles- An Irish terrible video game. Responsible for Thang Online fights. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Videogames Category:Youtube Category:Transcripts